


Cohabitation 2

by Nemesyis



Series: Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: History (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Mentions of Alcohol Usage, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, dude bros, mentions of pegging, mmf, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: 2 months have passed since the first installment of Cohabitation.You and your boyfriend get a new neighbor.  He's hot... really hot.





	Cohabitation 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helvonasche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/gifts).



2 months later

 

Kyungil sighed when he got home. It was very late, or very early depending on how you looked at it. He saw that all the lights were off but the study. Either you were still working or you had stayed up to greet him when he got home from work. Fitting the key in the lock he sighed as he stepped into the darkened entryway. Dropping his bag as he made his way into the study. He saw you curled up on the sofa under your favorite blanket. Smiling fondly, he gently scooped you up and carried you to bed. You were not so fast asleep as you let on. Allowing him to bear you into the bedroom, he deposited you gently. Pulling down the comforter at the same time. He shed his clothing down to his boxers and climbed in after you. Smiling to yourself as he wrapped you in his arms and kissed your hair. 

*I love you baby.” He murmured against your hair as he dozed off.

Sighing happily as you snuggled into him and fell back asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. 

A few hours later you woke up unable to move. As you cracked open your eyes and realized that your boyfriend was dead asleep draped across your upper torso with a long leg thrown across yours, snoring gently into your ear. As you attempted to extract yourself from his octopus grip, he scrunched his face in disapproval, grunted in his sleep, and wrapped you up tighter. 

“Baby…” You said softly as you caressed his cheek gently attempting to get him to wake up enough to let you slip away. “I need you to let me go. I have to pee.”

He muttered something unintelligible and rubbed his face into your shoulder in protest. His face softened and a puff of air against your cheek let you know he was fully asleep again. Groaning inwardly as you pushed his arm away and slid out from under his leg. He shifted in his sleep, rolling towards you. You rolled away from him to keep from being trapped again and wound up falling out of bed and onto the floor with a bump. 

*Sonuvabitch” You groaned as you got to your feet and rubbed your back end ruefully while glaring at your blissfully sleeping boyfriend. When you made it to the bathroom you shut the door not too quietly, accidentally on purpose. 

Kyungil jolted awake at the sound of the door. Rubbing a hand over his face, staring blearily at the clock before rolling back over, taking your pillow with him, hugging it to his chest as he dozed back off. When you walked back into the bedroom, you stole your pillow back and smacked him over the head with it. 

“What the hell!” Kyungil exclaimed as he covered his face with his arms protectively. “Not in the face babe, I need my face to make money!”

Laughing you threw the pillow at him and dodged out of the way as he made a grab for you. “It's time to get up Baby. We have for Jiyong’s party later tonight remember?”

“That’s not till 9pm. It’s only just now 8am. Go back to sleep Y/N.”

You stepped around the bed and tried to steal the comforter from him. “I know how long it takes you to wake up and be sociable. Besides, isn't today the day for your beauty regimen? I swear you use more face masks and spend more time on your hair than I do.” 

Kyungil saw you were within reach and pounced. You realized your mistake too late as you attempted to dodge. His hand fisted into the material of your t-shirt as he pulled you off balance and back into bed with him. Landing against his side as you fell back on the mattress, he wrapped you in his muscular arms and held you tight. 

“Babe, I can’t lay here all day.” You whined as you attempted to extract yourself once again. “Besides, we have to go grocery shopping.”

He groaned in protest as he followed you out of bed, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers, and heading towards the shower. Grumbling under his breath the whole while. You grinned to yourself and pulled on a pair of leggings so you could take the trash out. As you hauled the dumpster to the curb, you watched as a moving truck pulled into the driveway that connected to the duplex that took up the other half of your building. Men piled out and began unloading, efficiently carrying furniture into the dwelling. While you watched in half interest, an older model pickup truck pulled in front of the truck. Your eyes caught sight of a tall, well muscled man with golden skin and black hair. He waved amiably at you before jogging over to the low fence that separated the two yards. Caught off guard by the way his eyes disappeared into attractive crescents as a smile light up his face. 

“Hi, I’m Son Hyunwoo. I just moved here from the next town over. It’s nice to meet you.” He grinned as he offered his large hand. 

Momentarily stunned by his sudden presence, it took you a minute to respond. “Yeah… hi. I’m Y/N. I live next door with my boyfriend.” You mentally kicked yourself as you took his hand and watched his face fall a slight fraction. He never lost his pleasant smile. You then heard your own front door open and Kyungil joined you. 

“Hey, I’m Song Kyungil. Nice to finally have new neighbors. What do you do?” He said as he slung his arm around your shoulder and pulled you into his side. You smiled stiffly giving Hyunwoo an apologetic glance at your boyfriend’s display of male dominance. 

Hyunwoo shook hands with Kyungil and told the two of you about his work. “I’m a choreographer for Starship Entertainment. I just started and moved to town to be closer to work.”

Kyungil dropped his arm from your shoulder and stepped closer, eyes lighting up with interest. “Dude, I work for Starship too. I’m usually in the music production department, but I get pulled all the time to help with choreography. I have a Masters in modern dance.” 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as did his smile as the two men began to talk shop. Utterly out of your element as they chatted away about dance moves, preferences in music, and you inwardly gagged as they began to discuss workout regimens. You were heading back into the house as you heard Kyungil invite your new neighbor, and apparent new man crush, over for a cookout later that same day. You were even more horrified when Hyunwoo accepted. 

“Yeah Bro, bring your girl around too. I’m sure Y/N will be happy to have the company. Come by around 3pm” Kyungil grinned as he stepped forward and gave Hyunwoo a playful ‘bro slap’ on the arm.

Scratching the back of his head, Hyunwoo laughed ruefully. “I would if I weren’t married to my work. Single bachelor’s life for me.”

You half expected your boyfriend to call off the cookout. He normally was a little over protective of you, especially when it came to attractive single men. 

As you walked back inside to start preparations you stopped Kyungil in the hallway. “Are you sure about doing this today? I mean we do have other obligations tonight, remember?”

“It will be fine babe. If we finish up by 6pm, we will have plenty of time to get ready.”

_________

Later that day at 3pm on the dot.

After you and Kyungil had made the obligatory trip to the grocery store for barbeque supplies and performed a thorough cleaning of your home, the doorbell rang. Hyunwoo was punctual to say the least. Kyungil beat you to the door as he greeted his new friend, inviting him in.

“You want a beer?”

“Sure, as long as it’s cold.”

Rolling your eyes for the umteenth time at your boyfriends enthusiasm with his budding bromance as you stepped out onto the back porch and lit the grill. “I hope you like steak, Hyunwoo. Kyungil spent fifteen minutes at the meat counter because he couldn’t decide between pork chops, chicken breast, or t-bones.”

Taking delight at the flush that colored Kyungil’s golden skin as Hyunwoo smiled at him before sipping his beer. You took notice that Hyunwoo’s gaze lingered on your boyfriend a bit before shifting back to you, the same look of interest in his eye. You made a mental note of this and resumed shredding lettuce for the salad. 

Kyungil went to check the coals before taking the steaks out to the grill. Hyunwoo stayed behind, offering to help with the other preparations. “Is there anything I can do to make myself useful?”

“Sure, do you mind mashing the potatoes? Gotta put those muscles to work sometime.” You remarked as you handed him the masher.

You felt yourself blush slightly at his brash flirting. Being in a relationship with Kyungil for so long, you had become unused to the flirtations of other people. Unsure of how to respond to it, you blush deepened as you turned your attentions back to your salad making. 

Your boyfriend came back inside sporting a plate with three perfectly prepared medium rare t-bone steaks. “I hope you two are hungry. Are the potatoes done?”

“That’s all beautiful women use me for any ways. My magnificent physique and my skill at smashing root vegetables into creamy perfection. Now I just need a splash of milk.”

You nodded as you placed the salad on the table and a kiss on his cheek. “Take a seat Hyunwoo, do you need a refill on your beer?”

“Yes please if you are offering.”

Grabbing a fresh beer from the refrigerator and popping the cap from it before handing it to your guest before taking your seat. “So tell us more about yourself Hyunwoo. Are you dating anyone?”

Kyungil piped up. “She’s trying to gather intel so she can try to set you up with her friend Britt.”

Shooting your boyfriend a glare before returning to your conversation with Hyunwoo. “No, I just want to know what kind of person my boyfriend is becoming infatuated with.”

Hyunwoo nearly choked on his drink as Kyungil stared at you eyes wide in surprise. “Babe! What?! I can’t… what?!”

You broke into giggles after unsuccessfully attempting a serious face at the indignance of your boyfriend. He continued to glare at you for a moment before cracking a smile. 

Hyunwoo broke the awkward moment between you and Kyungil. “Hey no worries you two. I’m an equal opportunist if you catch my meaning.” He smiled giving both of you a broad wink. 

The three of you finished your meal and spent the remainder of the afternoon chatting and enjoying getting to know your new friend. Hyunwoo’s earlier comment seemed to have been brushed aside as you continued to talk into the early evening. It was dark before Hyunwoo took his leave for the night. Shaking hands with you and Kyungil before walking back to his side of the duplex. “Thanks for inviting me over. I really enjoyed getting to know you two. You really know how to make a guy feel welcome in a new place.” He was half way down the path before he turned again. “Kyungil, if you ever want to get together to workout or go over choreography let me know.”

“I sure will Hyunwoo. You’ve got my number right?” Your boyfriend called back as he slid his arm around your waist. 

Hyunwoo smiled, “I’ve got it. Text you later bro.”

Turning to your boyfriend, “Seriously though babe, are you sure you don’t have a crush on him? I mean I wouldn’t blame you if you did. He’s fucking hot. I mean if you ever wanted to… you know… let me know because I’d be down for it.”

Looking at you in surprise before pulling you to his chest. “In all the years we’ve been together, you have never let on you would be into threesomes. Had I known this before now…” 

You cut him off with a playful smack to his chest as you closed the door. “There is still a lot about me you don’t know. Had you ever asked, you might have found out sooner.” You said tartly. Looking at the clock you groaned inwardly. It was 8:45, your impromptu cookout with your new neighbor was going to make you late to Jiyong’s party.

“We should probably drag our asses over and put in an appearance. Otherwise Jiyong will bitch about it for the next six months.” 

“Jiyong bitches anyway. It’s what he does when he isn’t getting trashed and trying to suck face with anything that breathes and walks upright.” 

“Oooh so salty about Jiyong aren’t you Illy? A hint of jealousy maybe? Has he ever tried to put a move on you? He’s tried to kiss me a couple of times you know.”

“Nah, he just always gets super needy when he drinks. Back before you and I started dating, it wasn’t uncommon for him to use the nearest person as a personal body pillow when he got hammered.” Kyungil snorted. “Really though? He tried to kiss you? Let me know if he does it again. I might enjoy watching for a while before I decide to punch his teeth down his throat.”

“Unless of course you decide you want to join in. I always figured you wouldn’t mind topping Jiyongie. He does have a nice little ass.”

Kyungil swatted your behind as he followed you into your shared bedroom to get ready for the evening’s activities. “Would you be surprised to know that he’s a switch? He tried to get me to join in with him and some chick he picked up one night. He admitted to me that night that he was pan.” 

“Figures. So which should I wear tonight? The purple or the black?”

Eyeing your wardrobe choices, Kyungil pointed at one. “The black one with the silver holo leggings and your boots. I like the way your ass looks in it.” 

 

Two weeks later

 

Hyunwoo had become a near permanent fixture in your lives. He was always offering to help you carry in the groceries or hang out with you on the nights that Kyungil was working late. When he wasn’t hanging around you, he and your boyfriend were attached at the hip. Hyunwoo had his own collection of workout equipment in his garage and the two of them could be found working out together. Once, Hyunwoo’s car started having problems and they spent the weekend up to their elbows in grease fixing it. 

Kyungil even invited him along to Jiyong’s next party. At which Hyunwoo asked you to dance and you complied eagerly after your boyfriend waved you off to have fun. After a few minutes of watching another man grind on your ass, your boyfriend joined in and you found yourself the center of a man muscle sandwich. Not that you minded much. What stuck with you was the way you felt Hyunwoo harden as he rolled his hips against the cleft of your ass, but held gaze with your boyfriend. Kyungil returned the heated gaze as he edged one of his meaty thighs between your legs and let you rub yourself on it. Nope, you didn’t mind this one bit. 

One night you and Kyungil were cuddling after a mind blowing round of shenanigans. Propping himself up on one elbow, he looked as if he wanted very much to confess something to you but was unsure of what to say or how to go about it. Caressing his cheek you asked. “You okay sweetie?”

“I think I might be bisexual!” He suddenly blurted. As quickly as he said it he backed up and stared at you warily as if waiting for you to be angry and yell at him.

You smiled and sat up wrapping your arms around him. “If you think you are, then I support you. I love you regardless babe.” You said soothingly as you planted kisses along his collarbone. 

He drew you closer and tilted your face up to his. “What did I do in a past life to deserve such an awesome girlfriend?” He asked before he slotted his mouth against yours. “Thank you for being so accepting babe. I’m still figuring things out but I felt like it was right that I tell you.”

Returning his kiss you smiled at him and hugged him closer. “I love the fact that you are comfortable enough with me to share this. Just remember that this won’t change how I feel about you.” 

“Thanks Y/N.”

“It’s because of Hyunwoo isn’t it?”

“I think so. I’ve kinda felt I might be for a while.” He confessed as he watched your face carefully for reactions. 

Keeping your face neutral. “Does this revelation change anything about our relationship that I should be aware of?”

Sensing the deeper meaning behind your question he immediately pulled you to his chest and kissed the top of your head. “Oh no never babe! You will have to get rid of me first. I told you when we started dating that you would have to chase me off and I still mean it.”

You let out a small breath you didn’t realize you were holding and relaxed against him. While you support him no matter what, the thought of losing him terrified you. “Just do me a favor. Let me know first if you decide to act on these new found urges of yours.”

He only nodded and held you close and planted more kisses on the top of your head. “Lets go to sleep. I’ve got work in the morning baby. I love you.”

The next day you decided to drop in on Kyungil at work. It wasn’t uncommon for you to randomly appear at the Starship corporate offices at odd hours. Tonight was no different. Kyungil was stuck working late, helping to nail down some difficult choreography for a soon to debut rookie group. Security waved you on as you walked to the elevators and pressed the 6th floor for the dance studios. As you stepped off the elevator, the hall was nearly dark. All the studios empty save one. The light spilled into the hallway along with a heavy sensual beat. 

As you peeked around the door frame you saw your boyfriend and Hyunwoo dancing together side by side to the heavy rhythm of the song. They were both shirtless and sweaty. Muscles bunching and flexing as they moved in perfect tandem. Feeling heat bloom in your core as your arousal grew. A blush colored your cheeks when they both took notice of you. Feeling a little like an intruder as you carried the large bag of takeout into the studio room.

“Looks like you two are putting in a lot of work tonight. Do you have much more to do?”

Hyunwoo smiled at you, planting a kiss on your cheek as he took the bag from you. “This smells amazing Y/N. Thank you. Do you have time to stay for a while?”

Kyungil glanced sheepishly at you, feeling as if you caught him in a compromising situation. “Hi babe, I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

Flushing slightly as you helped Hyunwoo unpack the Thai takeout. Your pulse quickened when your arm brushed against the hard muscle of his arm. “You know me Illy. Always full of surprises, popping up at random times, delivering my boyfriend and his best buddy dinner. I excel at being a perfect girlfriend.”

Hyunwoo leaned closer to you and said in a low voice, “If you were my girlfriend I’d say you were pretty damn perfect. And lucky as well. Such a hot woman deserves to be worshiped every day.”

“Oh, believe me bro. She is every damn day.” Kyungil said as he stepped up behind you and wound his arms around you. “I’m sorry I acted like that babe.” He whispered into your ear. 

Patting his arm to let him know you understood before wiggling free of his grip. “So are we going to eat or what?” You missed the glance that passed between the two men as you divided the pad thai into three portions. 

“Y/N, we are technically done here. We could always take dinner back to our place. Hyunwoo can join us can’t he?” Kyungil asked as he skimmed a hand down your back, leaving it just above the curve of your ass. 

“He’s always welcome to join us. When ever he wants. But if you want to take this to the house we can if that is what you two would prefer.”

Kyungil kissed you lightly. “Good.”

“I’ll have to call a taxi since I didn’t drive here.”

Hyunwoo smiled as he helped to pack up the takeout. “Don’t worry about it. We can get a company car service to run us home.”

A few moments later the three of you and your dinner were safely ensconced in the back of a limo. For some reason the boys decided to sit with you sandwiched between them. The heat from their bodies warming you. You decided to ignore it when Kyungil’s hand found your knee and began to creep higher. Trying to dislodge his hand but you were distracted by another hand as it crept up your other leg, pushing up your leggings towards your core. 

“Is this okay Y/N?” Hyunwoo asked as he dusted the side of your neck with kisses.

Locking eyes with Kyungil and he nodded. “It’s okay as long as you are comfortable with it Babe.”

Turning into Hyunwoo, you captured his plush lips with your own and he turned the tables on you and became the aggressor. Swallowing your breathy moans when Khyungil’s long fingers brushed your core and began to run up and down your clothed folds in firm circles. As his friend continued to kiss you, he began to plant open mouthed kisses along the column of your neck.

“How far are we from the house?” You panted when you were able to break the liplock with Hyunwoo. 

It was Kyungil’s turn when he tilted your face to his and kissed you deeply. Hyunwoo took your hand and used it to rut against as he became hard under your touch. “Not too much further… I hope.” He gasped as the car took a bump in the road and jostled his growing erection roughly against your palm. 

Upon reaching your destination you all piled out, nearly forgetting dinner in your hurry to get into your house. The driver slammed the door shut behind you and drove off with a look of irritation on his face. 

Hyunwoo picked you up while Kyungil fumbled with the keys. As soon as the three of you entered, dinner was forgotten on the kitchen counter. “Bedroom?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Follow me.” Kyungil said as he led the way. 

You were dropped on the bed, nearly landing on top of your indignant cat, Moonbin, as he bolted out of the room and disappeared somewhere else in the house. “Sorry kitty!” Hyunwoo called over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt off over his head. 

Kyungil tossed his shirt off and shimmied out of his grey sweatpants before helping you get out of your own clothing. “Suck him Y/N.” He ordered as he flipped you onto all fours and knelt behind you and buried his face into your wet cleft. 

Hyunwoo stood at the end of the bed before you and slid his jeans and boxers down. His thick shaft bounced up to slap against the flat planes of his stomach. You hungrily opened your mouth as he slid the tip past your waiting lips. He was much larger than you were used to. Kyungil wasn’t small by any means either. Relaxing your jaw and hollowing your cheeks you let him fuck your mouth and throat. Moaning when your boyfriend’s tongue found your clit and delved into your entrance. 

“Oh my God Hyung, she’s so good with her mouth.” Hyunwoo gasped when you hummed around his length. 

When you squealed from a particularly hard suck to your clit, Kyungil popped up from behind you. “You should taste her sometime. But right now I’m more concerned with being balls deep in her cunt.” He said as he slid his fingers into you and scissored his fingers. 

“I’d rather taste you Hyung. If you will let me.” Hyunwoo gasped as your hand found his balls and began to roll them gently in your palm. 

Kyungil paused a moment and nodded. “Sure.. I mean if you want to.”

“Don’t I get a vote in this?” You groaned out as Hyunwoo’s cock popped free of your mouth with a lewd wet sound. “I mean, I know you two have hardon’s for eachother but seriously… I’m right here.” 

They both had the courtesy to look a bit abashed at their behavior. “I’m sorry Y/N, I guess we got a little carried away.”

“Apology accepted. Now get on your back against the headboard, Hyunwoo. I want to ride you. Babe, get up there so he can suck you off.”

They hurried to follow your direction. Straddling Hyunwoo’s hips as your boyfriend knelt next to his head. You sank down on Hyunwoo’s dick as he opened his mouth to accept your boyfriend. Before Kyungil gave him his cock, he leaned down and kissed you. He then gave Hyunwoo an open mouthed kiss as well. He slid his length past his lips and groaned when the other man began to suck lustily. 

The sight before you was probably one of the single hottest things you had ever seen and it made you clench. As you began to bounce on Hyunwoo’s dick, he began to increase suction on Kyungil’s cock. Your boyfriend groaned and slid long fingers through the other man’s short cropped hair. 

As your boyfriend began to near his end, he pushed Hyunwoo further down his length causing the other man to gag slightly. Tears formed in Hyunwoo’s eyes as he valiantly fought to breathe as Kyungil shot cum down his throat. 

The sounds and tears did something for you and you clenched down hard on Hyunwoo, crying out loudly as you came. Your walls pulsing around him as his hips began to stutter and he thrust harshly up into you. Popping off of Kyungil’s cock he rasped. “Where can I cum? Oh god I need to cum so bad.”

Leaning forward you whispered something into his ear which made his eyes grow wide. “Are you serious? He’d let me do that?”

“Yeah, his refractory period is short. I can get him prepped for you.”

Kyungil flopped onto the bed next to Hyunwoo. “You want to clue me in on what you’re planning babe?”

You remember that thing we tried that one time with the one toy? You were iffy about it at first, but then you really really liked it?”

“Oh.. yeah… that. Wait… is he gonna?”

“Yes he is.”

“What are you going to be doing?” Kyungil asked.

“Oh you will see.” You replied as you reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. “Flip over for me Illy.”

He obliged and Hyunwoo watched you while he calmed himself down. Occasionally giving his cock a slow stroke while you poured lube over your fingers and probed into your boyfriend’s ass. Kyungil groaned and pushed back onto your fingers as you stretched him open. 

“I’m probably going to have to use three for this. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good” He panted as he moaned.

“God you are such a whore sometimes Kyungil. I forget how badly you wanted it when I pegged you.”

Kyungil’s cock twitched at your words and he gasped open mouthed when Hyunwoo reached beneath him and began to stroke him. 

“I think I’m ready babe.” Kyungil groaned as you pushed your fingers deeper. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

You pushed him into a kneeling position and climbed on your hands and knees in front of him. “Fill me up baby. Put it in and then let Hyunwoo stuff you from behind. He will fuck me through you.”

Kyungil gave a breathy moan as it dawned on him what was about to happen. “Are you sure?”

Hyunwoo slid up behind him and began to grind his dick against his crack. “Dude, don’t question it. Just do it.”

Kyungil slid through your folds and held his cock deep within you while he waited. He gasped audibly when Hyunwoo began to slide into his ass. His thick head breaching his tight ring of muscle as he moved forward inch by inch till he was fully sheathed. 

“Give me a minute bro. You gotta give me a second to adjust.”

Hyunwoo patted Kyungil’s cheek gently. “Take your time. This is the first time you’ve done this for real right? I mean with a guy?”

You answered for him. “Yes. Now someone better start moving soon or I’ll peg both of you like the bitches you are.”

“Better listen to the lady. It’s okay now. You can go.”

Hyunwoo rocked his hips forward pushing himself deep before drawing back and rutting hard into Kyungil. A chain reaction started as his powerful dancer’s hips plowed into him and caused Kyungil to delve deep into you. His cock nudging against your cervix with each pound of Hyunwoo into your boyfriend. 

You cried out loudly as he brushed against your g-spot on the withdraw and it caused you to clench down on your boyfriend. Kyungil let out a sound you had never heard before. Somewhere between a moan and a squeal as Hyunwoo pistoned into him again. 

Hyunwoo let loose a loud breathy groan as he panted. “Oh God, he’s clenching me so tight. I’m not going to last much longer.” He leaned over and brushed a hand along your side before returning to grip your boyfriend’s hips. 

“Just fuck him already. Good and hard. He likes to be used like a slut.” You groaned out as Hyunwoo took your advice and began to pound into Kyungil at punishing speed. 

Hyunwoo came suddenly, burying himself to the hilt inside of Kyungil. The force of his orgasm caused Kyungil to tip over the edge right after him. He hilted himself in your cunt and came hard. Painting your inner walls white. The feeling of being filled to the brim made you come undone. The evidence of your orgasm splashed down your thighs. 

“Hoe my God… It’s so amazing.” You choked out as you collapsed to the mattress with Kyungil and Hyunwoo landing on top of you in the messiest pile of human limbs possible. 

As you extracted yourself from beneath them, Kyungil caught you in a kiss. “Thanks babe. This was amazing.”

Hyunwoo seemed to be the first able to recuperate and hopped to his feet. “So are we gonna go eat dinner now?”

 

-End


End file.
